Clear My Mind
by Holly Tha Hedgehog
Summary: Amy and Sonic are a happy couple but what happens when Amy want's to clear her mind and leave to Spain? SonAmy and light AmyxOC plzz R&R NO FLAMES! please  :


**Hello everyone (: this is my first story and I hope you like it so plzz NO flames this is my FIRST story so don't be mean :/**

**I DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS, they belong to SEEEGA!:O**

* * *

Hello everyone, yeah it's me Amy Rose the ex-crazy fan girl of The World Greatest Hero: Sonic The Hedgehog , do you want to know why I'm his "ex-crazy fan girl"?, well 'cause I'm know his girlfriend, and I'm really happy! I still remember the day he asked me to be his beloved girl…

**_FLASHBACK_**

"HEY AMES!" he shouted at me from the other street, "huh?" I turn around to see who was it when I suddenly saw a blue thunder pass and stand in front of me, "Hey Ames! Guess what!", he seem really am…dunno…happy? I was wondering why, "Hi Sonic!...but…why are you so happy?" I asked with curiosity, "Well…I have learn how to tarot!" , he said with a wink and a smile I just giggle at his comment I mean "tarot" that's just like kinda stupid, but I was following his game, "Oh really?" that was all I could say, "Yep, I would never lie to you, Amy" he winked at me, I feel my face light up with pink, "Ok Mr. Hedgehog, read my hand", I said to him while I extended my hand, he take it and feel my heart about to explode!, I mean only by his touch I could melt. "Ok let me see..", he take of my glove and start to exanimate my hand really close, I giggle, "Well…it says that…you are a gorgeous girl, you are intelligent, a really kind person and it also says that someone really close to you have feelings to you", he said it with such sweetness on his voice, I thought I had a bunch of butterflies on my stomach, "Ok your turn sweet girl" , he said it while he extended his hand to me, "wait a second", I thought, "Did he actually call me "sweet girl"? What's with him today?" I said it once to my own, "Ok I will try", I told him while I ungloved his hand, he has a really big smile on his face, he look's like happy but nervous, I just chill myself 'cause I thought it could be a joke. When I finally turn it up side down I saw that he had something written on his hand so I get close to read it carefully. "Be my girl, please?" my eyes shot wide open as I slowly tilt my head up to look at him, "Would you?", he asked once more with a blush through his cheeks and a warm smile, "Oh my god, Sonic…", I pause for a moment, "YES! YES! YES!" I say excited and hug him as tight possible, I feel my eyes water up, It was the happiest day of my life.

**_Flashback end's_**

We have been happily together for 6 months, but…the last week we have a lot of fights and to be honest I've been thinking of giving me some time to myself, I won't like to lose Sonic for a stupid fights, you should be asking "What kind of arguing?" well… I'm gonna tell you the other day I went to the mall and you never imagine what drama made Sonic.

_**Flashback**_

I was happy that I was home I take like 3 hours on the Mall with Rouge, Cream and Blaze, when I open the door I saw a sleeping Sonic taking a nap, I smile he look's so cute ,I become closer and shook him a bit by his shoulder, "Sonic, baby I'm back", he let a groan and look at me "Hello angel", he smile and give me a peck on my lips, I stand up to give him a good view of my new clothes, "What'cha think?" I wink at him, I was wearing a Louis Vuitton fall/winter collection, it was a beautiful sweater / dress in a dark blue with some little boots it was quite expensive but I love LV, "Wow, it's pretty nice", I smile at the way he look at me I knew he would like it, "Yep and it's Louis Vuitton", I comment him, "What?, you mean it was…expensive?", he asked like a bit annoying, "Kind of Sonic but-", I was cut out by him, "With what money do you buy it?" his voice was loud at this point, "I don't know what's the matter with you for your information I buy it with MY money NOT with yours", I place my hands on my hips and I was racing my voice I don't like being yell by anyone, "FINE! 'cause you know hate from you to take my money to buy stupid brands!", he look at me mad, "Well Sonic the Hedgehog if you hadn't notice it I WORK and I own MY money and I can do whatever I want!", I yell took my bag's and walk to our room.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Oh, didn't tell you, we live together so that difficult stuff when he is mad but well, otherwise the fights and all that stuff we love each other and well yes I'm thinking of traveling a bit to clear my mind it's not because of Sonic, it's well because I want it. Tomorrow It's karaoke night it's an event tails organize every Friday night in his house everyone can sing a song to anybody and I think I would clear my mind tomorrow.

Anyways I was thinkin what song I should sing and well...i've gotta tell Sonic I recive a call.

* * *

**I was thinkin...maybe tha fight Sonic was out of character n_nU but i didn't came up with other thing :/**

**Sonic: "out of character"? i was TOTALLY out of character ¬¬**

**Me: Just shut up *rolls eyes***

**Sonic & Me: IF YOU LIKE IT THEN REVIEW IT :) **

**P.S you can leave just a little criticism but NO flames please :]**


End file.
